This invention relates in general to mining machines and in particular to a new and useful hydraulically and mechanically operated mine working machine, which has a multi-part sword engages below a longwall conveyor and includes the sword underlying the conveyor which extends into a tractor duct and a dragline duct and has a tractor hookup bar portion connected to the traction cable and a hose hookup lock connected to the media supply lines.
The invention relates particularly to a hydraulic-mechanically operating mine working machine with a multi-part sword engaging the longwall conveyor from below, which machine is pulled by a traction device disposed on the stowing side of the longwall conveyor, and which is supplied from the drift with liquid media needed for cutting and for control purposes, through drag lines accomodated in a special duct on the stowing side.
The use of working machines for mining veins of small thickness brings up many problems. This is true also of working machines operated hydraulic-mechanically, that is, where the mineral is cut by means of high-pressure liquid jets and is then broken by mechanical crushers. Such machines must have, firstly, a compact form, and secondly all equipment for the liquid media needed for cutting the mineral and for controlling the cutting and breaking tool required for carrying out the work processes must be accomodated in the body of the machine.
It is the object of the invention to supply the necessary liquids media to a hydraulic-mechanically operating working machine with sword, to be used in particular in longface mining of shallow veins, in such a way that the media-carrying lines are brought to the working machine over the sword from the drag line duct on the stowing side of the longwall conveyor as a compact unit, requiring little maintenance, and under optimum conditions of safety. The known method of bringing the drag lines to the working machine via a portal extending over the longwall conveyor must be ruled out, as this construction is not usable for shallow veins because of its height.